Combining high voltage, high power MOSFETs and low voltage, low power MOSFETs in an integrated circuit generally involves processing steps for forming the high power MOSFETs which are not effectively used to form the low power MOSFETs and other processing steps for forming the low power MOSFETs which are not effectively used to form the high power MOSFETs. Since it is a constant goal to reduce the number of processing steps in the fabrication of an integrated circuit, a common architecture for both types of devices is highly desirable.